Makijg Friends With A Dragon Boy
by Pricat
Summary: Dudley is the new kid and very shy, but the others especially Piggy can help him out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hehe, I couldn't resist writing this, plus after reading A Shy New Friend, I imagined what woukd happen if the others met Dudley as a little kid, especially Piggy and one thing led to another in my mind but hope you enjoy.**

 **So in this story, Dudley is the new kid at daycare and a bit unsure being a dragon boy and from the Labyrinth, but the other kids especially Piggy will help him out.**

* * *

"Yes, new kid!" Animal said, as Kermit and the others were curious.

They saw a blue scaled and skinned boy with horns, in a black jacket and shorts playing with a stuffed Chinese dragon but it was his first day, and he didn't know anybody there.

"It is kind of hard, being the new kid." Sam said seeing the other kids nod in reply but Piggy was curious about him as he looked handsome like the prince in her fairytale books that her mom read to her at bedtime.

"Hey there, are you okay, what's your name?" Piggy asked him.

"D-Dudley, and just started here." he told

"Aww, your name is cute, Dudley but I'm Piggy." she told him while playing with dolls, which made Piggy smile since the boys didn't like that stuff so was playing with him.

Kermit was surprised, that Piggy was playing with the new boy without being forced to or asked to, by Nanny which was sweet plus it was almost lunchtime and after that, was naptime.

"I think she has a friend, in the new kid." Scooter told them, as Skeeter's nodded.

The other kids were eating lunch, but Dudley was really hungry making Sam impressed knowing the kid like them had worked up an appetite.

"So, where did you move from, since Nanny said you moved here?" Kermit asked making Dudley nervous in case Jareth got mad, but he did want to tell them, he was a dragon boy.

"From England, I guess." Dudley said drinking his milk seeing the other kids done too.

They were then getting ready for naps making Dudley smile yawning but lying down on one of the mats on his side, cuddling his stuffed dragon unaware his tail had revealed itself!

"Whoa, the new kid's a dragon!" Scooter said yawning.

Nanny was relieved they were having naps, knowing Dudley was a dragon boy hoping the other kids would be curious about this, but glad Piggy was warming up to the boy.

After nap time, the kids were in the backyard having fun plus Dudley and Piggy were pkaying in the playhouse playing tea party, making Scooter sigh.

"You okay, Scooter?" Kermit asked.

"I think the new kid, is a dragon boy as I saw his tail." Scooter told him.

"Whoa, how can you be sure?" Rowlf asked the Orange furred boy.

"We should ask Piggy, as she's been playing with him." Kermit said.

They heard giggling from the pkay house, seeing Piggy wearing a hat and had her dolls seeing Dudley using his tail to pour tea making Kermit impressed.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Kermit said..

"Yeah, Piggy likes being around him so he must be an nice one." Scooter said.

The other kids wondered what was going on, but impressed that Dudley was a dragon boy, finding it awesome like Piggy did wondering if a lot of kids from England were like Dudley

That made Dudley giggle, which was cute hearing Piggy agree, which astounded the other kids.

* * *

Later that night in his and Deadly's room in the castle in the Labyrinth, Dudley was playing with his twin brother Deadly and having fun since he was missing him while at daycare making Deadly curious.

"There's this girl there, that likes me and thinks I'm adorable." Dudley said to him.

"Ooh, daddy said, that girls find dragon boys charming." Deadly told him.

He was giggling, as he was jumping around makijg Jareth chuckle, sijce it was bedtime soothing them, as they were out like lights which relieved him since Dudley had daycare tomorrow.

He was happy, that Dudley was willing to try and make friends, but knew Deadly needed help so left them be.


	2. Meeting A Little Bad Frog

"Whoa, who's the new kid that looks cool?" Constantije asked the next day, makijg Kermit and the other Muppet kids sigh at the mischievous tadpole.

"Dudley, who moved here from England but whatever you're thinking, don't." Kermit replied seeing Dudley co,outing but quiet.

He wondered why a frog kid in a cloak was staring at him, but smoke rings came out of Dudley's nostrils which almost set off the fire alarm.

"Sorry, that happens when I get nervous." the dragon boy said.

"It's fine, but don't let Constantine get you down, he's a pain to all of us." Scooter said.

It didn't bother Dudley, because it reminded him of Deadly who was probably driving everybody back home wild, with his antics.

"He reminds me, of my twin brother who has lots of energy and gets into mischief too." Dudley said, making them curious especially Constantine.

"I want to meet this kid, we would be friends and partners in mischief." the little bad frog said, but Dudley was happy seeing Piggy as she hugged him.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to go to the doctor for a shot." she said.

"Oh boy, she was probably being a drama queen." Constantibe

"Nobody likes getting a shot, in the arm." Sam said as Rowlf and Jean nodded.

Tney'd been playing with cars, but happy Dudley was settling in, plus later they were going to the park meaning ice cream as the other kids agreed.

They saw Dudley dressed like a doctor, which was cute, guessing he and Piggy were pkaying dress up which was cute plus Dudley and Piggy were playing with dolls as well.

* * *

"Mmmm, ice cream is so good especially on a warm day like this." Dudley said.

It was mid afternoon and he and the other kids were at the park but having fun like Constantine shaking kids down for money, Animal pkaying in the mud among other things but Dudley and Piggy were on the jungle gym having fun plus Dudley was using his tail to hold on.

"Yeah, but you Ojay as Kermit said that Constantine was curious about you?" Piggy asked.

"It's Ojay, besides my brotner is like him, so I don't mind." Dudley said.

But Constantine seeing Dudley had an idea coming over to him, making the dragon boy curious, as to what he wanted.

"With a tail like that, I bet you're an expert with the monkey bars!" he said.

"Dudley don't even think about it, he's being naughty." Piggy replied.

"I guess I can try, since Deadly can do it." Dudley replied.

Piggy was finding Kermit who was pkaying in the sandbox explaining, as they saw Dudley doing it, using his tail but also his hands, like Deadly had shown him impressing the other kids, annoying Constantine because he wanted the new kid to get hurt.

"Wow, everybody saw what I did hehe." Dudley said giggling.

"Dudley you okay, not hurt?" Piggy asked.

"No but what's wrong with Constantine?" Dudley said.

"He was trying to get you hurt, but it didn't work which is good." Jean said.

Dudley felt bad, as he hadn't meant to upset Constantine that much, knowing the mischievous tadpole and Deadly woukd be great friends, hearing a basketball bounce making the blue scaled and skinned dragon boy curious, seeing it was Constantine bouncing it but good at it.

"Yeah, he is but we shoukd let him be." Kermit said as he sighed.


	3. A Bit Anxious

"Whoa, you did the monkey bars using your tail, Dudley?" Deadly asked.

"Yep, like how you did it the other day, plus you'd like Constantine." Dudley replied.

It was night time in the castle beyond the Goblin City, so both Dudley and Deadly were in pyjamas but having playtime before bed plus Dudley was excited, because Deadly was coming with him tomorrow to see if he would like it meaning Constantine woukd be very happy indeed.

"Don't worry Deadly, it will be fun plu I'll be there to help you, if you get the shy guys." Dudley assured his brother climbing into his bed which was the top bunk.

Deadly was on his bunk, as he stayed up reading, since he knew how to read already and read to Dudley a lot but cuddling his stuffed bat hoping day care woukd be fun, like Dudley had said..

Plus soon, it would be Halloween or Phantom Night which Deadly loved, and that was Deadly's birthday or hatch day, as Jareth called it which made the mischievous blue scaled and skinned dragon boy grin while reading.

* * *

Later that morning, Dudley woke up feeling good and ready to go, but saw Deadly asleep with a book in his arms guessing he'd been up all night reading again which was curious, since his brother was an night owl, like Jareth said getting dressed and going to get breakfast making Jareth know that Deadly had been up all night again, so was letting Deadly sleep more and woukd join Dudley later at daycare which Dudley got.

"He was anxious, about this dad, but I can help him if he does get the shy guys." Dudley said while eating breakfast, making Jareth sigh.

When he'd brought both Deadly and Dudley's eggs to the Labyrinth, Dudley had hatched right away, but Ceadly had taken much longer before he hatched so knew that Deadly was shy from the day he hatched and never forcing him to be confident.

"Yes I know, but your brother has been that way since he hatched." Jareth told him.

After breakfast, Jareth opened the portal leading to Earth outside where daycare was, seeing Dudley hug his leg making Jareth grin seeing him go through and woukd do the same later, when Deadly was coming.

At daycare, Dudley saw Constantine throwing Nerf balls at the other kids, guessing the little bad frog was either angry or just being mischievous.

"He's just being a jerk, but you okay?" Piggy asked hugging him.

"Yeah, plus maybe when Deadly comes later, that might make Constantine happy." Dudley said.

"What do you mean by that, as mischief makes him happy along with being mean?" Kermit said.

"Constantine might be acting naughty, because he has the shy guys just like Deadly and he must have a soft side." Dudley said astounding the other kids because what the dragon boy said had truth.

"So Deadly's coming, to daycare, but when?" Scooter asked curious.

"Later, as he's sleeping because he stays up at night, but he'll come later." Dudley said as they were playing


	4. Meeting A Little Phantom

"Is Deadly here yet, comrades?" Cobstantine asked.

"Nope not yet, but be patient, Constant." Kermit replied.

"I can't help it, as from how Dudley described him, he sounds awesome." Constantine said.

It was after lunch time and the kids including Dudley were sitting at the table having lunch, but Constantine was too pumped up to take an nap, making Dudley chuckle.

"How're you gonna have fun, if you don't nap?" Dudley asked.

"Leave us alone, and not be a jerk." Piggy muttered.

"You have a point, comrade Pkus Hector and I stayed up reading, and talking about things, like being here." Constantine said yawning, when it was nearly nap time stunning the others.

"Whoa, he must really need one if he went down without fighting, you know?" Fozzie said seeing Jean nod getting ready for naps but Dudley sensed Deadly would arrive, while they were having their nap grinning seeing it was a good thing that a certain little bad frog was taking his nap, lying down himself.

Deadly did arrive a little after that, feeling a bit shy so pkaying by himself, which Nanny foubd cute hoping the other kids would make him feel Welcone knowing Dudley would help him settle in.

* * *

"Whoa, you and your brother look alike!" Piggy said to Dudley.

"Yes, our daddy took us in, when we were littler but we're close." Dudley replied.

He saw both Constantine and Deadly playing on

the monkey bars, and Deadly was showing the little thief, how to use the monkey bars, but was using his fluffy, scaled tail to show Constantine.

"Whoa, they're hitting it off, plus Constantine isn't being mischievous with us!" Scooter said.

"He just needed a friend, who has the same mischief loving spirit like him." Dudley replied.

The other kids nodded, as this wad a good thing, Deadly being here if he could kep Constantine under control, to the point where everybody could have fun so relieved but heard Constantine and Deadly giggle which was cute.

"I guess now he has a friend here, Deadly won't be so scared to come." Dudley said.

"WhT do you mean by that, Dudley?" Piggy adked the dragon boy.

"Deadly is very shy so doesn't have many friends back home, so he nearly didn't want to come today, but it is alright now." Dudley said seeing the other kids get it.


	5. Playing With Good Friends

It was early evening in the cadtle beyond the Goblin City, and both Dudley and Jareth were surprised, because Deadly was hypered up in his energy, guessing ice cream or his first day at daycare going well was the reason but it was cute seeing him like this, hoping he'd calm down since soon, it woukd be bedtime giving Dudley an idea.

"Maybe stories will calm him down a bit, like when Nanny reads to us, at daycare." he told Jareth.

The goblin king was nodding in agreement, but impressed because it was smart but innocent coming from his older son and seeing his younger and mischievous son beginning to calm down a bit which was good.

"I like I'm this way, instead of him being grumpy, so daycare is good for him." Jareth said, making warm milk, just in case Deadly didn't calm down before bedtime.

Thankfully he did, making Dudley happy, knowing Deadly woukd be having more fun tomorrow, with Constantine seeibg Deadly nod.

* * *

At daycare the next day, the kids were having fun and talking about where they lived with their folks, making Deadly and Dudley want to tell them that they lived in a cadtle, wondering how Jareth would react if their new friends lnew, plus Constantine had just said he and his parents and sister lived in a mansion, which the other kids believed, so it would be alright.

"Yeah, where do you two live, being dragon boys?" Scooter asked.

"A cave full of treasure, right?" Cobstantine asked exvited

"No not a treasure filled cave, as we're not afults, but we live in a castle." Deadly said.

"Whoa, you really live in a cadtle, like in fairy tales?" Kermit asked, sounding unsure.

"That's brillant, meaning you're both princes!" Piggy said excitedly.

"Wow, inside vouce remember?" Skeeter told her.

Constantine was curious, about how Deadly and Dudley lived in a cadtle because Tbat was awesome, hearing Deadly explain of sorts to his mischievous best friend, unaware the other kids were listening impressed, knowing it had given Piggy ideas for Dtess up since she loved fairy tales, and pkaying princess, making Kermit happy, that she wanted Dudley to be the handsome prince, instead of him.

"You wanna play too, as you can be the scary dragon, Tbat stops the prince from Getying to the Pribcess." Dudley said to Deadly.

"I guess so, as that woukd be fun, and weird since we are dragons." he said getting onto his little clawed hands and feet acting scary and pretty good at it, making Constantine giggle at the game.

"Yeah, that was awesome, and have an idea, since Constantine was reading the Arabian Nights book." Deadly said making Constantine curious, remembering he'd been reading about Ali Baba grinning.

Jean saw Sam dressed like a pirate, joining in, having a mock sword fight, making Kermit grin as Tbat was cure, knowing things were getting good at daycare.


	6. Trying To Make Dudley Feel Better

That next morning in his and Dudley's room at the castle beyond the Goblin City, Deadly noticed something was off with his brother, very off because Dudley was making annoyed growling noises, plus it looked like spots were appearing over Dud seeing Dudley take off the madkley's scaly skin?

 _Wow, he's not doing good, but he wants to go be with his friends, shoukd I tell dad or what?_

 _But maybe they'll know how to help Dudley, and he doesn't like being sick or stuck in bed, yeah this phantom has an idea hehe!_

Deadly saw Dudley sit up, but he felt all woozy, confused and he didn't like it, plus he was itchy seeing Deadly there wondering if he knew what was going on seeing him nod.

"I think that you're sick, because you're covered in spots!" Deadly said to him, seeing Dudley climb down carefully from his bunk going to the mirror and staring at himself in the mirror, seeing Deadly was right.

"But I want to go be with my friends, especially Piggy, so what am I gonna do?" Dudley said, sounding and feeling miserable.

"You just need a disguise, then dad won't know you're sick." Deadly said, seeing Dudley agree dressing like Deadly making his twin brother chuckle because this seemed like they were going to play a game, seeing Dudley feel dizzy, catching him.

"Yes, time to go, let's go!" Dudley said feverishly walking, making Jareth wonder, if Dudley was alright seeing Deadly nod, going through the portal and appearing in daycare seeing Dudley take off the mask, making Deadly surprised along with the other kids seeing Purpke spots all over their friend, making Constantine impressed.

"Is this one of your things, Deadly?" he asked, seeing the little phantom shake his head, explaining that Dudley had woken up like this, wanting to come here making the kids get it, especially Piggy.

"Maybe we can try, and make him better, you know?" Scooter said, seeing Constantine agree, but Kermit not so sure because Dudley might get them sick.

"He's a dragon boy, we're not, do the math good frog!" Deadly said, as Constantine high fived him, seeing the others agree.

* * *

Deadly and the other kids were dressed like or wearing doctor coats and doctor equipment, but Piggy saw Deadly curious about the equipment like the stethoscope that Scooter was wearing, making them curious.

"Hey, are we playing dress up?" Dudley asked coughing and scratching, making Constantine giggle along with Rowlf, because it was like the dragon boy had fleas.

"Nope, we're gonna try and make you feel better, like going to the real doctor." Piggy said to him, seeing Sketter's nod.

"I've never been to the doctor before, neither has Deadly." Dudley said feeling woozy again almost falling off the seat.

"Maybe we shoukd get Nanny, she's an adult." Kermit said, seeing them disagree, giving Dudley a check up, plus Deadly was watching curiously liking it unaware Nanny was watching, finding what they doing cute because she knew Dudley was sick so she knew that the other kids were trying to cheer him up, playing doctor.

Piggy saw Dudley whimper, getting grumpy making them worry, seeing Deadly go get his brother juice, making Kermit impressed, seeing Dudley drinking through the straw, as it was appke juice.

"Thank you, Deadly, I feel all icky inside and sleepy." Dudley said, drinking up.

After that, he was lying down going to sleep, seeing Deadly there, reading to him from their favourite book, the Big Book of Dragons impressing the other kids seeing Jareth there, to take Dudley home, since he was sick, seeing Deadly nod watching his dad go with Dudley.

"Dudley left his bag behind, not good because it has his favourite things in it, which might calm him down." Deadly said, finding his brother's stuffed dragon, Scaly there


	7. Planning A Surprise For Dudley

Later that day, after getting home, Deadly was wondering if Dudley was feeling better because the other kids were worried for the dragon boy seeing their dad and what looked like a doctor in his and Dudley's room which made the little phantom curious tugging on his dad's cloak.

"I think your brotjer has what we call dragon pox, but he was telling me what you and the other kids were doing at daycare, playing doctor." Jareth told him making Deadly relieved.

"Yeah, we were trying to make him feel better, plus Dudley and I learnt what going to a doctor is like." Deadly told him, as he had Dudley's bag with him going into their room, seeing Dudley in bed looking miserable.

"It's alright, plus after you left with dad, the others and I were worried about you." Deadly told him, handing him Scaly which Dudley was cuddling and coughing.

"Yeah, p,us daddy didn't know about your plan to disguise yourself." Deadly said to him, and they were seeing Jareth enter with juice finding it sweet,that Deadly was helping his brother feel better, since Nanny had told him what had happened guessing Deadly cared about his brother.

Deadly did not like the idea of not being able to go near Dudley, since they always did everything together, realising he would be at daycare by himself tomorrow, sighing getting washed up for dinner hoping Dudley woukd feel better, or not have to eat vegetables, going to the dining room as Jareth woukd be there, in a bit

* * *

"Is Dudley feeling alright, Deadly?" Constantine asked the little phantom, the next day at daycare.

"He has dragon pox, which is like chicken pox, from what the doctor said." Deadly told him, colouring making the others get it, plus later they were going to the park, knowing how Dudley loved the monkey bars, doing it using his tail.

"He'll be better, but at least you're here, so Constantine will behave." Sam told him, playing with Jean and cars and trying to recreate an NASCAR race they had seen on TV making Deadly sigh going to read for a bit.

"That's weird, since he normally likes running aroubd, and being funny, so he's broken and we need to fix him!" Constantine said, making Kermit sigh at his cousin knowing why Deadly was not in the mood to play, because Dudley was sick.

"We gotta cheer him up, as that might make him feel better, since Dudley being sick upset him." Skeeter said, seeing the other kids agree with her, even her twin brother Scooter since nobody liked being sick, and missing the fun seeing Scooter nod hearing Deadly singing something softly, that Jareth sang to him and Dudley.

"We shoukd make Dudley get well cards, as that might cheer him up." Kermit said, seeing Deadly was already doing that, and it looked pretty knowing Dudley loved sparkly things and stories getting an idea, making Deadly curious wanting to join in.


	8. Helping Deadly Get Sleep

The next few nights later, Dudley was worried because Deadly was always up all night reading, but the next day he would be grumpy along with needing an bap, but maybe their friends might know how to help his brother fall asleep, because he cared about him so the next day at daycare, the other kids wondered what was on Dudley's mind.

"Deadly hasn't been sleeping so thinking, about how to help him." Dudley told them.

"Aww, but why is he sleepy, is there something in your closet?" Piggy asked him.

"No, he does stay up reading and he is taking his nap, before he gets here." Dudley told her.

He was playing tea party with Piggy which was helping him feel better, about Deadly not sleeping but Kermit found this cute, because Dudley was very nice, plus was keeping Piggy in check which was good seeing Constantine playing by himself, since Deadly wasn't here seeing Dudley sigh.

"Excuse me, for a moment, alright?" Dudley said going over to the little bad frog.

"Deadly's coming, he just has to take an nap." Dudley told him.

Later that day after taking their nap, they saw Deadly there, as Dudley hugged him because he had missed him despite having fun with his friends, seeing Constantine happy that the little phantom was here, plus they were going to the park making them excited because they loved going there.

* * *

That night after taking their bath, both Deadly and Dudley were in pyjamas plus Jareth was well aware, that Deadly had not been sleeping, so was making hot cocoa to sooth the little phantom into sleeping seeing Dudley and Deadly having what looked like a tea party, with their favourite stuffed animals, making the goblin king grin.

He knew how close both young dragons were, so was seeing them drinking cocoa, which was relaxing Deadly hearing him yawn which was a good sign of things plus it was bedtime and saw them climb into their bunks.

He "aww, it's good that you're sleepy, because that means you will get more energy, to play." Jareth told Deadly leaving him and Dudley to sleep turning on the night lights.

He saw Deadly in a better mood the next morning, guessing his battle pkan for getting Deadly to sleep, so Dudley was excited that his twin brother was ready to play when they got to day care, getting ready plus we're going through the portal to daycare, seeing their friends excited that Deadly was here.

"Yeah, our Dadfy helped Deadly go to bed, on time." Dudley told them.


	9. Dressing Up

It was a typical day at daycare, but Dudley and the other kids noticed a chest full of new dress up things and outfits giving them an idea, to imagine what they would be when they grew up making Constantine not want to play along with Deadly, because what they wanted to be was not what kids would want to be, when they grew up, making Dudley frown

"I bet you could be a master thief, or a king like daddy, when you grow up." he said to them.

"Forget about it, we'll go play over there, alright?" Deadly said seeing the indoor jungle gym which they and the other kids loved playing on making Dudley sigh seeing the other kids picking out outfits unsure of what he wanted to be,when he grew up but that was not going to stop having fun, with his friends.

Nanny giggled, along with some of the helpers at the antics, because the kids were being cute, playing dress up guessing Constantine and Deadly had not wanted to play, and not being too wild on the jungle gym so happy to let them keep playing, and it was nearly time for a snack making the kids giggle.

"I gotta go tell Constantine and Deadly, as they like snacks too." Dudley said, going over to the jungle gym, ducking as Constantine did a backflip landing on his webbed feet, making Deadly clap his hands.

"Oops sorry, Dudley, I guess I wasn't watching, but what's wrong?" Constantine asked.

"It's alright, but it's nearly snack time, what were you two pkaying?" Dudley asked.

"Playing circus, since Constantine said, he and Kermit went to one." Deadly replied."You

"After snack, we should be treasure hunters, like pirates,searching for treasure!" Deadly said, seeing Constantine excited, starting to sneeze, making Dudley and Deadly giggle, and exchange a look.

"You alright, Constant?" Kermit asked, seeing Constantine nod, making Kermit unsure, thinking his mischievous cousin had caught a cold but as usual, he was hiding it from him and the others since thieves didn't get sick, well the ones he read about.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Constantine told them, seeing Dudley and Deadly exchange a look.

* * *

The next day at daycare, Dudley and Deadly noticed Constantine was not himself, guessing he was sick and hiding it like Dudley had, when he had dragon pox, shaking their heads, seeing the little thief reading since he felt too dosed up to pkay, stunning the other kids and Kermit sighed, knowing his mischievous cousin was sick.

"Maybe we should pkay doctor again, like what you did, when I was sick." Dudley said seeing Deadly agree, guessing Constantine did not like admitting when sick so he and the other kids were grabbing the dress up doctor stuff making Constantine grin, despite feeling miserable, making Deadly get it.

"We just want to help, you know?" Dudley said to him.

Kermit agreed but knew his mom would help Constantine, when she noticed, that his cousin was not feeling good plus it was nearly home time, so things were winding down, just as some of their parents came.

Kermit was seeing his mom look concerned, that Constantine was sick, but would help him out but they were going home since they needed to take care of him making Deadly quiet, making Dudley get it seeing the portal open.

"Come on, we gotta go, plus Constant will be alright." Dudley replied to him, as they were going through it and going home, appearing in their castle home going to get a snack.


	10. Lighting Up

"Whoa, Deadly's in time out, what did he do, steal snacks, annoy everybody?" Constantine asked.

"He had a meltdown, and lit up a little in temper, Constant." Dudley said.

"Wait, so he breathed fire, and I missed it?" Constantine said.

It was a few days later at daycare, and Constantine was feeling better but had missed being aroubd Deadly, and lately Deadly had been having tantrums, meaning he lit up, which landed him in time out, which Constantine was used to hoping the little phantom's time was almost up, so they could play.

"Lighting up in temper for dragon boys does involve breathing fire, but Deadly has to be really upset, for that to happen, and we don't want that." Dudley said going to play with Piggy hearing mischievous laughter.

"Deadly, did you get out before the buzzer went off?" Kermit asked seeing Deadly go be with Constantine, making the little bad frog impressed, being their usual selves, making Dudley relieved, that Deadly was in a better mood, because he hated seeing Deadly light up in temper like yesterday, when one of the servants woukdn't let him have cookies.

"Does he light up at home, when he doesn't get his way, or breathe fire?" Kermit asked Dudley nervously.

"Sometimes like yesterday, when one of the servants wouldn't let us have cookies for dinner, but our dad calmed Deadly down." Dudley replied hoping Deadly would keep cool the rest of the day, so maybe an nap might help him, seeing it was nearly lunch time, seeing Constantine and Deadly being their usual selves, amusing Dudley.

After naptime, they were going to the park, if it was not raining, since it had been raining on and off all day, making the other kids hope they could go, making Dudley agree, seeing Deadly reading which was a good sign, as he had a mini meltdown at lunch.

"An nap will help calm him down, you know?" Dudley said, but Constantine was wanting to getbDeadly mad.

Kermit wondered what his mischievous cousin was up to, and saw he was trying to irk Deadly, and it was working because he persuaded Deadly to skip his nap, meaning he was going to be grumpy and light up, sighing going to take his nap.

* * *

"Hey you alright, as what happened was an accident, plus a bad frog was egging you on, you know?" Dudley said.

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt, you know?" Deadly replied softly.

It was later that early evening in their castle home in the Labyrinth, but Deadly was feeling rotten to the core, because after being lit up badly, he'd hurt Dudley by pushing him aside using his tail, so his brotjer's hand wad in a cast, plus their father knew that Deadly had a bad day, so was not mad at him, knowing he cared about Dudley very much.

"You're coming to daycare tomorrow, right?" Dudley asked, seeing Deadly shake his head.

"It's just better that way, until things calm down, or I control my temper." Deadly replied while they were having a tea party, to calm down seeing it was nearly their bedtime, so Deadly used his magic to hide, making Dudley sigh, just as Jareth came in, hoping he and Deadly were alright, reading which Deadly could hear.

He then reappeared after their father left, but on his bunk reading, but fell asleep, after the sun came up making Dudley get it, hoping his twin brother would feel better.


	11. Feeling Under the Weather

It was a coupke of months later and now the beginning of December, meaning Christmas was coming, but that morning in a certain castle where he and Deadly lived, Dudley noticed that his twin brother might be coming down with something, because Deadly was being grumpy, not feeling like himself, Pkus itchy purple bumps were starting to appear all over Deadly, meaning he had dragon pox.

"Poor Deadly and he's meant to come back, to daycare today, too." Dudley said softly, seeijg Deadly sit up in his bunk feeling woozy getting ready for the day, concealing the Purpke spits using magic.

"Dad's going to see through that, but it's a good idea, Deadly." Dudley said, seeing Deadly ready, after packing what he wanted to take with him, into his backpack, hearing Jareth call them for breakfast as Deadly was following his twin brother to the dining room.

Jareth was sensing that something was off with Deadly, but the little phantom said he was alright, making Dudley sigh as they were getting ready to go, hearing Deadly coughing but covering his mouth just in case, making Dudley unsure.

"I can handle myself, so don't worry." Deadly told him as they went through the portal, appearing at daycare, but the otjers especially Constantinr were very happy seeing Deadly back, noticing something was wrong, noticing purple spots appearing over Deadly's light blue scaled body, amusing Constantine.

"He isn't feeling so hot, but he wanted to come, but we should let him rest." Dudley told them feeling Deadly's cheek, which was very warm hearing him feverishly giggling and unleashing his magic astounding the others, knowing that Deadly needed help as Dudley saw him pass out snoring but also snorting in sleep, making Piggy annoyed and Constantine giggle.

"He's not making fun of you when he does that, he's just making weird noises in his sleep, you know?" Dudley said.

They saw Dudley putting a blanket around Deadly, seeing Nanny get it, letting Deadly sleep and would call his and Dudley's father making Constantine annoyed, as he wanted Deadly to do more magic, making Kermit shake his head, at his cousin.

"He isn't feeling so good, Constant, alright?" he told him.

They were then playing doctor, seeing Dudley dressed like a doctor, despite Deadly being mega grumpy, but using hugs to get his mischievous twin brother to comply, seeing Nanny there, seeing that she had to get Deadly and Dudley's father, making Deadly scowl, as he wanted to stay and be with his friends.

* * *

"You might give them your germs and they would get sick, which would be terrible." Kermit pointed out as Deadly sighed.

"He has a point, but you'll get better, and then you can come back as well as hang put." Dudley assured his twin.

It was nearly lunchtime and the kids had been playing all morning, plus saw it had started snowing, making them excited but Dudley was a little sad, as he and Deadly loved the snow, when it did snow in the Labyrinth seeing Deadly taking an nap, hoping he would feel better, seeing their father there, picking a sleeping Deadly up gently so he would not wake him up, leaving before anybody noticed.

"Too bad he's sick, or we could build a snow dragon." Dudley said to himself.

"Hey you alright, is it because Deadly is Poxed up?" Piggy asked him.

"Yes, as when it snows at home, Deadly and I would have fun like building snow dragons, having snowball fights, plus catch snow flakes with our tongues." Dudley said making them get it, as after their nap, they could go play in the snow again, plus what Dudley said had impressed Constantine seeing the other kids agree.

Later after coming home to the castle beyond the Goblin City, Dudley hoped that Deadly was alright, seeing Jareth chasing after a feverish, Poxed up Deadly making the servants worry like heck, and saw Jareth catch him.

"He snuck out of bed, but he has dragon pox, maybe you can make him happy." Jareth said seeing Dudley nod, leading Deadly to their room carefully.


End file.
